Passion For Music
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: Kairi, Sora, Aqua, and Hayner are all friends in a band..they all share their love for music..but Sora and Kairi share their love for eachother..what would happen if they were torn appart? You gotta read to find out. Leave comments!
1. Crushcrushcrush

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Sora? whats up?" Kairi said. She looked into Sora's eyes.

"I wanna play this song" Sora showed her that song

"Okay thats doable...wheres Aqua and Hayner?" Kairi asked(Sora was the lead gutiar/back up guy voice, Aqua was Bass/girl back up, Hayner was the drummer, and Kairi was the singer.)

"At the usual spot." Sora and Kairi walked to the usual spot. They passed a huge clock and they passed a underground tunnel. Till they final reached a gate. They walked in and found them

"They already know the cords." Sora said and they all nodded

"1-2-1-2-3"

(Kairi)

"I got alot to say to you,

Yeah i got alot to say,

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,

You're keeping them here and it makes no sence at all,

(Kairi, Sora, and Aqua)

They taped over you mouth scribled out the truth with their lies,

You little spies,

They taped over your mouth scribled out the truth with their lies you little spies..

(Kairi)

Crush...crush..crushcrushcrush

(Sora)

2-3-4

(Kairi)

Nothing compares to,

A quiet evening alone,

Just the one two

Of us whos counting on

,That never happends,

I guess im dreaming again,

Lets be more than..this

If you wanna play it like a game,

Well c'mon c'mon lets play,

Cause i'd rather waste my life pretending,

Then have to forget you for one whole mintue

(Kairi, Sora, and Aqua)

They taped over your mouth,

Scribled out the truth with their lies,

You little spies.

They taped over your mouth,

Scribled out the truth with their lies,

You little spies.

(Kairi)

Crush..crush...crushcrushcrush

(Sora)

2-3-4

(Kairi)

Nothing compares to,

A quiet evening alone

Just the one two

Of us whos counting on,

That never happends,

I guess im dreaming again,

Lets be more than..this now

Rock and roll baby,

Dont you know that we're all alone now,

I need something to sing about,

Rock and Roll hey!

Dont you know baby

We're all alone now

I need something to sing about

Rock and Roll hey!

Dont you know baby

We're all alone now

Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to,

A quite evening alone,

Just the one two,

Of us whos counting on,

That never happens,

I guess im dreaming again

Lets be more than noo

Nothing compares to

A quiet evening alone

just the one two

Of us whos counting on

That never happens

I guess im dreaming again

Lets be more than

More than this ohooo ooo

"Wow Kairi that was great!" Sora said

"Thanks, Everyone lets take a five minute break." Kairi said. Sora and Kairi have a thing going on but they were both to scared to addmit it until..

"Kairi wait.." Sora said grabbing her hand. Kairi blushed then turned around no one was there but them.

"Kairi..i like you.." Sora said blushing.

"Sora..i like you too.." Kairi said. Sora leaned in and so did Kairi. They kissed.

**~NOTE~**

**The song is **

**Name: Crushcrushcrush**

**Band: Paramore**

**Kairi was suppost to be Hayley Williams (If you dont know of her look up her songs shes a goddess with music) Sora was suppost to be Josh Farro (Im not trying to say Hayley and Josh have something going on okay! so if thats in your mind smack it out.) Aqua was suppost to be Jeremy Davis( Jeremy is a boy NOT A GIRL) and Hayner is suppost to be Zach Farro(Yes, Joshes brother) You might no of them if you've watched Twilight. (:**


	2. Catch me

Everyone came back in.

"Hey guys..wanna go get ice cream? or something?" Kairi asked.

"Sure!" Hayner said. They all walked together to go get ice cream.

"Umm can we eat it at the clock?" Hayner asked. They all looked at eachother then nodded. They walked to the clock and they all sat at the edge and ate their ice cream.

"Sora! I bet you that i can race you up and down the stairs and ill win." Hayner said

"Get real..We all know ill win." Sora said smiling.

"Okay you two race." Kairi said then she stood infront of them

"Ready-set-go!" Kairi said then they ran off.

"Oh my gosh..Aqua" Kairi said sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Aqua asked

"Sora kissed me.." Kairi said

"Oh my god! Is he a good kisser? exlpain to me how his lips were." Aqua said while she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Well his lip were so soft and gentle on mine. The size of his lips were perfect for mine..just like hes the perfect height for me." Kairi said with a giggle.

"I win!" Someone said running up. Aqua and Kairi looked to see who won. Of course Sora came running with his arms in the air.

"Good for you Sora." Kairi said and her and Aqua giggled. Sora smiled then Hayner came and ran him down.

"Ouch!" Sora yelled as he was on the floor. Hayner ran up to Kairi and hugged her.

"I changed my mind it was whoever ran up and hugged Kairi was the person that won." Hayner said as he laughed. Kairi hugged him back.

"No fair! you cant just change the rules when as soon as we got up here." Sora said

"I tried telling you at the bottom but you just stormed up." Hayner said as he laughed.

"The winner Hayner!" Kairi yelled. Sora looked up and Kairi and she went and hugged him.

"Aww im sorry Sora...thats what you get for being too fast." Kairi said as she laughed. He hugged her back and he laughed too.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Aqua asked.

"Umm..i think im gonna go home and work on a song.." Kairi said.

"Okay.." Hayner said

"Can i go with you Kairi?" Sora asked

"Okay." Kairi said.

"Well i think im gonna go home." Aqua said.

"Me too." Hayner said. They all walked home. When Sora and Kairi got home they sat down and Kairi started playing the paino and singing

"Before i fall,

Too fast

Kiss me quick,

But make it last.

So i can see

How badly

This will hurt me

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet

Keep it slow

Let the future pass.

And dont let go

But tonight i could

Fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight.."

"That's all i got so far.." Kairi said.

"That was good Kairi." Sora said.

"Thanks.." Kairi said with a smile. Sora and Kairi looked at eachother.

"So Sora what do you wanna do?" Kairi asked.

"This.." Sora started kissing Kairi. She placed her hand on his cheek. He got up and sat on the floor. Kairi sat on his lap and they started kissing again. Kairi locked her hands around Sora's neck and Sora but his arms around Kairi's waist. Kairi got up.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I got an idea for the song." Kairi said as she walked to her piano.

"But you're so hypontizing,

You got me laughing while i sing

You got me smileing in my sleep,

And i can see this unravling you love is where im falling,

So please dont catch me."

"Like i said Kairi that was amazing." Sora said.

"And like i said thanks." She said then she chuckled.

"Oh i got it again!" Kairi said.

"See this heart,

Wont settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

Im terrifed of what you do,

My stomach screams just when i look at you

Run far away,

So i can breathe,

Even though you're far from suffacating me,

I cant set my hopes too high

Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypontizing,

You got me laughing while i sing

You got me smileing in my sleep,

And i can see this unravling you love is where im falling,

But please dont catch me"

"Kairi can i add a part?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Sora sat next to Kairi.

"So now you see why im scared,

I cant open up my heart without a care

But here i go its what i feel

And for the frist time in my life i know its real."

"Kairi sing this part with me okay?" Sora asked

"Okay."

"But you're so hypontizing,

You got me laughing while i sing

You got me smileing in my sleep,

And i can see this unravling you love is where im falling,

So please dont catch me.

If this is love please dont break me

Im giving up so just...catch me."

Sora and Kairi looked at eachother and they kissed.

"That was a good song." Kairi said.

"Yeah.." Sora said.

**~NOTE~**

**Song: Catch me**

**By: Demi Lavato**

**I'm not the biggest fan of her but, this song is very nice and i love the lyrics..its truely a beauitful song. I put alittle more action between Sora and Kairi(Just alittle) and i think im gonna make more action in the next chapter...Leave comments about the story or the song..Thanks!(:**


	3. Monsoon

Night came and Sora spent the night at Kairi's house. The next morning Sora got up and saw Kairi asleep. He walked outside. Then Kairi got up.

"Sora?" Kairi asked as she walked out side.

"Goodmorning Kairi, how did you sleep?" Sora asked.

"Very good thank you." Kairi said with a smile. Sora and Kairi walked in the house and Sora carried Kairi to the kitchen. He set her down on the counter. He went between her legs and he started kissing Kairi's neck.

"Sora.." Kairi said but Sora started kissing Kairi's lips. Sora's hand started going up Kairi's leg until it reached her face. He held her face in his hands and stopped kissing her to look in her eyes.

"Sora..we should start getting ready so we can go meet up with Aqua and Hayner." She said then Sora set her on the floor.

"Im gonna go take a shower kay?" Kairi said. Sora nodded. She ran to the bath room. Sora walked to the piano.

"Im stareing at a broken door,

Theres nothing left here anymore

My room is cold its making me insane

I've been waiting here so long

But know the moment seems to come

I see the dark clouds coming up again

Running through the monsoon

Beyond the world to the end of time

Where the rain wont hurt

Fighting the storm into the blue

And when i lose myself i think of you

Together we'll be running somewhere new

Through the monsoon, just me and you.."

Sora heard the shower off and he got up. He started walking to Kairi's room and he passed the bathroom. He stopped and looked behind the door. He saw Kairi brushing her hair. She had a thong on and a black bra. Sora couldnt look away. When Kairi turned around Sora ran off.

"Sora are you still here?" Kairi asked

"Umm..i dont know, I'll check for you if you want." Sora heard Kairi laugh.

"Well..just hold on im almost done." Kairi said then 5 min. later she walked out.

"Kairi you look beautiful like always." Sora said.

"Why thank you." Kairi said with a smile.

"You're very welcome my lady." Sora said with a smile.

"We should go now." Kairi said. They walked until they found Hayner and Aqua.

"Whats going on?" Sora said when he say Aqua fighting heartless with her keyblade.

"Heartless, and darkness..alot of it too!" Aqua said. Kairi walked forward but Sora stopped her.

"Aqua! Get Kairi safe!" Sora yelled.

"What about you and Hayner?" Aqua asked.

"I'll take care of the heartless and Hayner could find the sorce of why their are here." Sora said. Kairi ran up to Sora. She kissed him

"Kairi we gotta go!" Aqua yelled as she pulled Kairi away. They ran until they reached the usual spot

"Its safe here." Aqua said.

"I just hope Sora's ok.." Kairi said.

"Hayner hurry!" Sora said as he saw Hayner running back.

"Their here because a princess is here and they want her heart." Hayner said.

"Well who's the princess?" Sora asked.

"Uhhh..i dont know." After Hayner said that a guy in a black coat appeard.

"Where is she?" The man asked.

"I dont know who you're talking about." Sora said.

"You know who im talking about..you know her very well.." The man said as he summond a gutair like weapon.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Princess Kairi." He said. When Sora heard that he ran to the usual spot and Hayner followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" Hayner asked

"They want the princess's heart..the princess is Kairi. They're after her!" Sora said as he opened the gate.

"Aqua!" Sora yelled as he saw her on the floor. A man turned around and he had Kairi. She was crying

"Sora! please help me!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled running to them. The man took out two fire like weapons and he threw them at Sora. He was hurt and he fell to his knees.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora looked up at her.

"Oh shut up." The guy said. He hit her head and she blacked out. Darkness started taking over the floor. It was pulling everyone in. The man and Kairi left in a portal. Sora looked around he saw Aqua still unconscious, and Hayner couldnt move. They went deeper and deeper in the darkness until..it was pitch black. They were all seperated. Sora got up.

"Kairi?" He looked around. All he saw was giant heartless. He summond his keyblade and he hit them..they hit him back and he started to fall.

"W-where am i?" Kairi asked looking around. She was in a world of darkness.

"Excuse me...what is this place?" Kairi asked a guy in black. He turned around and saw it was her and Sora's old best friend Riku.

"Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Riku!" Kairi said as she hugged him.

"Kairi...how did you end up in the world that never was?" Riku asked her. She looked up at him confused.

"C'mon lets walk around i'll explain." Riku said with a smile.

**~NOTE~**

**Song: Monsoon (PART OF IT) **

**Band: Tokyo Hotel**

**My friend showed me this band and for somereason i love this song out of all of them..well thats just me(: But whatcha think about it? Like it? or love it? Or do you hate it? ): Well what ever you think about the story or song let me know. Thanks(:**


	4. A year without rain

"Kairi you see, this place was made up of darkness..no light, well right now you're the only light." Riku said. Kairi looked at him

"So..why do the people want me?" She asked.

"Because the princesses have the most purest hearts..and they keep the world in balance so darkness doesnt take over...and you're a princess so they want you're heart." Kairi almost fainted when he said that.

"So..wait! Where's Sora?" Kairi asked looking around. Then they saw shadows coming.

"Here put this on." Riku said. It was a hoodie like the one in Little Red Riding Hood but it was black.

"Put the hood over your face." Riku said then Kairi did it. Riku and Kairi walked forward and they passed the darkness that was suppost to be people. They walked until it was atleast a mile from everyone.

"Riku...why do i have to be hidden?" Kairi asked.

"Because..if they know you're Kairi they will try to make your heart pure darkness." Riku explained.

"Oh..okay." Kairi said then she sat on the floor. Riku sat next to her.

"Ooooouhh

Can you feel me?

When i think about you

With every breath i take

Every mintue,

No matter what i do

My world is an empty place

Feels like i've been wandering the desert for a 1000 days

Dont know if its a mirage

But i always see your face

Baby

Im missing you so much

Can't help it im in love

A day without you

Is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how i'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

WWooouhh

The stars are burning

I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me calling?

My heart is yerning like the ocean thats running dry

Catch me im falling

Its like the ground is crumbling

Under neath my feet

(Cant you save me?)

Theres gonna be a monsoon

When you get back to me

Ohh baby

Im missing you so much

Can't help it im in love

A day without you

Is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how i'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

WWooouhh

So let this ground come to an end

And make this dessert, flower again

And i need you here

I cant explain but a day with out you

Is like a year without rain

Im missing you so much

Can't help it im in love

A day without you

Is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how i'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

WWooouhh

Oooouuhh"

Kairi finished her song and she bit her lip to keep her from screaming. Riku looked at Kairi amazed

"Kairi that was amazing.." Riku said.

"Thank you..I should get going and look for Sora." Kairi said then she got up.

"Let me help you." Riku said

"Look for Sora?" Kairi asked. Riku nodded and they walked forward.

"K-kairi?" Sora asked waking up. He looked around and saw a girl with blond hair and a white dress.

"Excuse me..what is this place?" Sora asked the girl.

"Sora you're at the realm of darkness..here is where we wait for your friend Kairi, Hayner, and Aqua."

"Who are you and how do you know my friends names?" Sora asked as he got on his feet.

"Im Namine..i created you and I have power over the people you come in contact with." Namine said

"What do you mean you created me?" Sora asked.

**~NOTE~**

**Song: A year without rain**

**Band: Selena Gomez and The Scene**

**Hello(: Look if you think im into all of those Disney artist well im not..I just like one song from her and another from Demi. Okay so i made my point. So what do you think? I really would wanna know. Do you think it was nice, or bad? Let me know what you have to say about it. It means alot to me(:**


	5. Divine Romance

"Sora..when i was younger i loved to draw...as you can see cause i have a notepad, and crayons in my hand." Namine showed him

"So anyway..i drew a picture of you..i thought that was my best picture so i contiued with it. Then my uncle told me he saw a little boy that looked just like my picture. That little boy was you Sora. He peeked at my drawing and he said what i drew was the event he was doing. He called me a witch because of my power over you..so i grew up and you grew up with me..i wanted you to have a friend so I drew you with someone else..i wasnt sure how to make out the friend so i just drew a heart. Then, Riku came along to Destiny's Island and so did Kairi. I later found out i was Kairi's nobody. When i found out what nobodys are i was disgusted with myself. I didnt want to kill myself because you would die with me. So instead i drew you a nobody..Roxas..thats his name. So i made it that you had feelings for Kairi and Kairi had feelings for you so that meant Roxas and me had feelings for eachother. Then the events of Kingdom hearts happened and you were all torn apart. Riku faded into darkness and i couldnt let you have darkness so i kept you guys away from eachother and thats how you Kairi, Aqua, and Hayner are all friends." Namine said Sora looked at Namine then he turned to the water. *Am i a real person then?* Sora thought.

"Sora..im also able to read you mind clearly..Yes you are a real person, but you're also like my puppet sadly." Namine said

"Okay so...what about Roxas? Is he your puppet too?" Sora asked.

"Umm..im not really sure..but Sora, for the best wait here for your friends." Namine said.

"Okay.." Sora finaly agreed.

"So Riku...how are we gonna find Sora?" Kairi asked with the hoodie on.

"Umm..im not sure we can probably go to Castle Oblivion where they keep track of Sora and all his movements and then i can make a portal there." Riku said.

"Okay...so wheres-" Kairi was cut off by heartless.

"There's too many. Kairi, take this keyblade." Riku gave her a keyblade.

"Right ill fight." Kairi said then she went after the heartless and she took them out one-by-one. They final finished.

"Kairi that was good." Riku said.

"Thanks." Kairi said then the keyblade vanished in her hand.

"So..Castle Oblivion?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Riku opened a portal then they walked through.

"So Sora..if you saw Kairi right now what would you do?" Namine asked.

"Well..i would kiss her until her lips hurt...and i would hug her until she needed air and i would sing for her." Sora said

"You can sing?" Namine asked. Sora nodded.

"Gee Namine for someone that made me..you're not the expert about somethings when it comes to me." Sora said as he pulled out his gutair. Namine was giggling about Sora's comment.

"So what would you sing?" Namine asked.

"This.." Sora said then he counted himself down

"2-3-4"

"The fullness of

Your grace is here with me

The richness of

Your beauty's all i see

The brightness of

Your glory has arrived

In your pressents god

Im completely satisfied

For you.

I sing, i dance

Rejoyce in this dinive romance

Live my heart and my hands

To show my love

To show my love

A deep, deep flood

An ocean flows from you

Of deep, deep love

Yeah its filling up

Your innecent blood

Has washed my guilty life

In your presents god

Im completely saticfied

For you.

I sing, i dance

Rejoyce in this dinive romance

Live my heart and my hands

To show my love

To show my love

Oooouuuhh

And all for you

I sing, i dance

Rejoyce in this dinive romance

Live my heart and my hands

To show my love

And all for you

I sing, i dance

Rejoyce in this dinive romance

Live my heart and my hands

To show my love

To show my love

To show my loovee

Ooouuuheeyyy

Hoooooouhhhh"

Sora set his gutiar down and a tear ran down his face cause he though of Kairi.

"Sora that was beautiful.." Namine said.

"T-thanks." Namine hugged Sora to comfurt him.

**~NOTE~**

**Song: Divine Romance**

**By: Phil Wickham**

**Most amazing song to sing to a girl (A tip for the guys) I LOVE this song...its so beautiful and romantic and ughh i cant exlpain it but im pretty sure you understand(: Let me know whatcha think about this song, or about the story. Did you like it? Or did you love it? or did you hate it? Or did you wish i never made this? (People with any mean comments i will find you) (: jk**


	6. Toxic

"Riku...i miss Sora.." Kairi said when they finaly reached Castle Oblivion.

"It's alright Kairi we'll find him soon." Riku said as they walked into a huge room. They looked around and they saw a box that said SORA

"Riku look there it is!" Kairi said as she walked to it. They opened it and read what was inside

_Name:Sora_

_Age:16  
Eyes:Blue_

_Hair:Brown_

_Love:Princess Kairi_

_Weapon:Kingdom Key_

_Sora was last spotted in Twilight Town with the Princess and two other people. We've reached the princess and we hope to bring Sora here with her. If our plan is a succsess then we might be able to take they boys heart and power up kingdom hearts once again. _

_~Xemnes_

"So...if they dont know where Sora is then no body does...that must mean he's..dea-" Riku looked at Kairi. *Sora...Dead?* Those two words didnt make sence in Kairi's head. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Kairi...we have to go the Organization could be coming back anytime now.." Riku said. Kairi didnt hear so Riku picked her up and they left.

"Riku...i dont believe that Sora's..you know what..i think he's still out there somewhere." Kairi said as she was set on the floor. They walked out of the castle.

"Nethier do i Kairi..Sora's strong." Riku said.

"Yeah..i know." Kairi said.

"Well lets go look for him." Riku said. When Kairi heard that she got hope again.

"Namine...i can't take this..i need to go look from them..i need to see my friends...i need to see Kairi.." Sora said.

"Well im sorry Sora.." Namine said.

"Namine i dont care what you say i am gonna go look for them..All im asking you is for your blessing on my little journey." Sora said as he looked at her. She began to draw a picture.

"Okay..i give you my blessing.." Namine said.

"Thanks..what are you drawing?" Sora asked. Sora looked over and the picture was almost done. It was of Kairi laying on the floor unconcsious and Sora was in the background

"Namine why are drawing Kairi like that?" Sora asked.

"Well Sora our life cant be a perfect fairytale. Light..and Darkness..is what makes the world in balance. If everything was light something wrong would happen..If everything was darkness the world would come to an end." Namine said. Sora studdied the background. He knew where that was..it was Destinys Island.

"Well goodbye Namine..i hope to see you soon." Sora said as he left. Sora wandered through a long path that he thought it lead him no where. But he didnt give up..All the way he thought about Kairi..He walked for atleast an hour and then he layed on the floor and he fell asleep.

"Riku where should we start to look for Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Im not sure..we can Twlight Town." Riku looked at Kairi and she nodded. Riku opened a portal for them and they walked in. They were at Twilight Town and Kairi found Hanyer's gutiar. She grabbed it and she started playing it.

"Baby can't you see

Im calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

Your dangerous

Im fallin

Theres no escape

I cant wait

I need a hit

Babby give me it

Your dangerous

Im lovin it

Too high

Cant come down

Its in my head

Spining round and round

Do you feel me now?

With the taste of you lips im on a ride

Your toxic im slippin under

Taste of a posion paradice

Im addicted to you

Dont you know that you're toxic?

(Riku)

Its getting late

To give up

I took a sip from my devils cup

And slowly its taking over me

(Kairi)

Too high

Cant come down

Its in the air and its all around

Do you fell me now?

With the taste of you lips im on a ride

Your toxic im slippin under

Taste of a posion paradice

Im addicted to you

Dont you know that you're toxic?

Ooooouuuhh

Oooouuuhhh

With the taste of you lips im on a ride

Your toxic im slippin under

Taste of a posion paradice

Im addicted to you

Dont you know that you're toxic?

With the taste of you lips im on a ride

Your toxic im slippin under

Taste of a posion paradice

Im addicted to you

Dont you know?

Intoxicate me now

(Riku)

I think im ready now

(Kairi)

I think im ready now

(Riku)

I think im ready now

(Kairi)

Intoxicate me now

(Riku)

If youre ready now

(Kairi)

I think im ready now

Kairi set the gutiar down

"Everytime i sing i feel like Sora is next to me." Kairi said

"So you two loved music that much?" Riku asked

"Yeah and my friends Aqua and Hayner." Kairi said.

"Oh well..aparently Sora isnt here." Riku said as he looked around. Kairi looked around too and they left. But they didnt know that eyes of darkness was watching them and studing their every move..

**~NOTE~**

**Song: Toxic**

**Band: Versaemerge(Cover for Britney Spears)**

**I hate the one Britney does(No offence to Britney Spears Fans) But i like Versaemerge's Verson better. I think this is the only song i like from them(Again..no offence to Versaemerge fans) Im just in love with Paramore so not all songs are awsome to me..But still i have alot of songs i love...did that make sence? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know whatcha think(:**

**P.S. **

**Did that seriously make sence?**


	7. Ignorance

Sora woke up and he wandered through the darkness.

"No light.." He said he looked up and saw Kairis face. He smiled. Then it happend. The door to light appeard. He ran through it and he was in Destinys Island. He felt Riku somewhere.

"Riku..come to Destinys Island.." Sora said.

"Kairi i know where he is!" Riku yelled.

"Where?" Kairi asked.

"Destinys Island." He said then he made a portal and they ran through it.

"This brings back memories huh Kairi?"

"Yes..now wheres Sora?" Kairi asked. Riku looked around

"I dont know but im positive hes here...maybe if you sing he'll come." Riku said.

"Okay.." Kairi said. Riku helped her up on top of a roof and Riku jumped up.

"Wakka!" Riku said. He looked up.

"Kairi!" He said he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Riku!" he hugged him too.

"Play the drums okay?" Kairi said.

"Why?" Wakka asked.

"Man Wakka you've changed. Kairi looked and saw her other old friends.

"You guys have changed also.." She said. Wakka ran off and he came with part of the drum and he ran back and fowarth until it was finally set up.

"If im a bad person you dont like me

Well i guess ill make my own way

Its a circle

I mean cycle

I cant excit you anymore

Wheres your gavel?

Your guery?

Whats my offence this time?

Youre not a gudge but if youre gudge me

Well sentence me to another life

Dont wanna hear your sad songs

I dont wanna feel your pain

When you swear its all my fauilt

Cause you know were not the same

Were not the same

Oh were not the same

Yeah the friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood,

But i guess you cant except that then change is good

Its good

Its good

You treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir

i guess ill go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir

i guess ill go

I best be on my way out

Ingorance is your new bestfriend

Ingorance is your new bestfriend

This is the best thing

That could have happened

Anylonger and i wouldnt have made it

Its not a war no its not a rapture

Im just a person but you cant take it

The same tricks that they once fooled me

They wont get you anywhere

Im not the same kid from your memory

Well now i can fend for myself

Dont wanna hear your sad songs

I dont wanna feel your pain

When you swear its all my fauilt

Cause you know were not the same

Were not the same

Oh were not the same

Yeah we use to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But i guess you cant except that then change is good

Its good

Its good

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir

i guess ill go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir

i guess ill go

I best be on my way out

Ingorance is your new bestfriend

Ingorance is your new bestfriend

Ingorance is your new bestfriend

Ingorance is your new bestfriend

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir

i guess ill go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well its nice to meet you sir

i guess ill go

I best be on my way out"

Kairi finished her song.

"That voice...Kairi!" Sora yelled and he ran to where he heard it. His heart almost stopped when he saw.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled and she turned around and saw him.

"SORA!" They ran to eachother and they kissed. They didnt stop until 5 min. after.

"Sora i missed you." Kairi said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too..i love you Kairi." Sora said as he wiped the tears from the love of his life's eyes. Kairi went in to kiss him again.

"Excuse me!" Riku said. Sora looked.

"Riku!" He ran to him and hugged him Everything felt right...but it wasnt.

**~NOTE~**

**Song: Ignorance**

**Band: Paramore**

**I love this song...i can total relate with it and some of my friends...anyway do you like this song or story like me? Well let me know whatcha think? So whatcha think huh? huh? Lol**


	8. I caught myself

They all heard a loud BOOM! They turned around and saw wood and sand flying to them.

"Kairi!" Sora said then he grabbed her in his arms and he went infront of her with his chest facing her. When it was over they looked at eachother.

"Kairi you have to stay here." Sora said. Kairi shook her head.

"Im not gonna loose you again..im going." Sora nodded and they started running. Then they reached a big house and they ran inside. Then they all were attacked and they were tied around poles.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. Then she saw a guy coming.

"W-who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Im Roxas..youre quite the cutie arent you?" Roxas said as he brushed her cheek.

"Get your hands off her!" Sora growled. He was angry...just the thought of someone touching her made him wanna kill someone.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled.

"Oh what?" Sora backfired. An evil smile flew across his face. He started leaning into Kairi.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Sora yelled. But Roxas ignored him and he kissed Kairi. Sora was angry and he got out of the rope he was tied in and he ran up to Roxas and he punched him. Roxas fell to the floor and he summond his keyblade. Sora did the same. Kairi closed her eyes in horror.

"Down to you,

Your pushing and pulling me down

To you

But i dont know what I

Now when i caught myself

I had to stop myself

Im saying something that

I should have never thought

Now when i caught myself

I had to stop myself

Im saying something that

I should have never thought of you

Of you

Your pushing and pulling me down to you

But i dont know what i want

No i dont know what i want."

Kairi was quietly singing to herself. She quickly opened her eyes when she heard someone yell in pain. She saw Sora on the floor bleeding and Roxas was about to stab him with his keyblade.

"STOP!" Kairi yelled with tears in her eyes. Roxas looked up from Sora to Kairi. In that short time Sora got his keyblade in his hand and he stabbed Roxas. He fell to his knees and he was slowly fadeing away and the house started to shake and fall. Sora got Kairi and Riku ran to them from another room.

"We have to get out of here." Riku said. They all nodded and they ran out. Kairi helped Sora out. When they final saw light and they ran out of the house they turned around and saw the house dissappear. Sora and Kairi turned to eachother and they kissed eachother.

"I love you so much Sora." Kairi said.

"I love you alot too Kairi." Sora said. They all had a happy ending.

**~NOTE~**

**Song:I caught myself**

**Band: Paramore**

**I loove this sonng! Like really its awsome. But thats the end of my story and the songs..Let me know what you think about it. Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know!(:**


End file.
